Bloody Petals
by Inubuddy13
Summary: The Revamped verison of Another Creep  With a better title!  Wooo! Enjoy people!
1. Chapter 1

AT LONG LAST! The first chapter of the revamped of Another Creep! WOOOO! Thank you to my reader for waiting ^^ I do hope you enjoy this version! Also I like seeing all these other stories for Gin x Hana! XDDD

ENJOY!

* * *

CH. 1

Hanataro Yamada walked cautiously down the hall of the fourth division; he carried a small metal tray of medicines for his current patient. Carefully he slid the door open; trying not to drop all the bottles he balanced on the tray. He smiled at his patient sliding the shoji closed.

"Hello I'm Hanataro Yamada; I'll be taking care of you today." Hanataro said softly, a stray piece of his black hair fell in front his cheerful blue pools. He tried not to retreat too far from his smiling charge that had been waiting patiently for him.

"Helloo Hanataro." Said the slick voice of the lean man sitting on the examination table, Hanataro felt his spin tingle unpleasantly at the sight of that large grin. The narrowed slit eyes made Hanataro's flight instinct kick in, his feelings of uneasiness were shut away. Hanataro needed to help the captain not runaway like he longed to.

Hanataro began to tread closer to the smiling third division captain. "What s-seems to be the p-problem to-today, Ichimaru-taichou?" Hanataro asked setting down his supplies on the small stand next to the examination table.

Gin Ichimaru leaned back on the table using his lightly tan arms and hands to support his weight. "I got a nice cut on my chest see?" He said opening his kimono to show the large slash on his chest. The sounds of dried blood ripping from the wound made the tiny medic flinch.

Hanataro walked over to the now exposed cut looking at the cut with a critical eye. He winced examining the slash that ran diagonally from the captain's lean breast to the captain's abdomen; the dried blood around the wound began to flake off while new crimson liquid began to ooze out slowly. Hanataro placed his hand on the captain's svelte chest. The younger boy didn't notice the older male's smile had grown wider, even sinister. Hanataro became absorbed in his work, watching the wound begin to slowly close up.

"Almost done taichou." Hanataro said softly, Unohana had said that it made patients feel better if the healer talked to them. He always took his captain's advice to heart and applied it whenever he could.

Gin smirked letting one of hands wander down the young healer's back. His hands are so soft. Gin noted to himself watching a stray piece of black hair fall in front of blue eyes. Hanataro was jarred from his kido feeling a hand place itself on his bum. Confusion and fear filled him within seconds.

"T-taichou!" Hanataro cried shoving at the lean chest he had been healing. A hand shot out snaking around the resistant male's upper torso.

Gin smiles pulling the healer closer, "What's wrong little one? You aren't scared of me," He squeezed Hanataro's butt "are you?"

Hanataro shoved harder and harder at the stronger man. "Let go Gin-taichou!" Hanataro cried. He felt a hand stroke his neck. He gulped and shook more. "S-stop it!" He shouted his tiny fists beating against the amused attacker.

"Now, now Hana-chan, calm yourself. Such a cute nickname. " Gin buried his face into darks locks "Ha-na-ch-an" Gin repeated each syllable that rolled off his tongue increased the boy's struggles.

"Help!" Hanataro screamed shoving harder. His mind scrambled for any form of bakudo, the scrambled thoughts were halted when icy lips over took his own. Screams were swallowed by the intruding captain who ran his hand slowly Hanataro's spine making the body arch into his own.

Gin probed the mouth tasting the sweet innocence of Hanataro Yamada. The silver haired male moaned digging his fingers in Hanataro's pelvis. This cherub of the fourth division had been teasing and tempting Gin Ichimaru for far too long. Today he would take their unspoken relationship to the next level. Hanatarou's muffled screams were swallowed by the lanky captain's rough lips.

Hanatarou's desperation heightened when he felt those chilling hands slide into his kimono. He felt the long fingers ghost over his abdomen while slowly working their way down towards uncharted territory.


	2. Sorry

Guys I love all the reviews and stuff and I'm glad this pairing is getting some attention, but I haft to say that this story is discontinued. I'm really sorry. You guys are welcome to pick up the story and finish if you want. ^^


End file.
